


Hobbit: The Black Witch

by CrystalFire1234



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I own none of the songs, I'll put the names of the songs in the notes, M/M, Saruman is a Douchebag, lots of singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFire1234/pseuds/CrystalFire1234
Summary: Basically this was made before the shifter au fic. Yea. So hi. All ships as the shifter au are the same. Just differ roles. Oh and Thranduil's not a jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

As the company traveled through Mirkwood, they easily lost way of the path. As large spiders crept towards them, a figure dropped from the trees. The figure easily killed some spiders, and not before long the group had snapped out of the daze the forest had put them in. 

As the last spider was killed by Bifur, the group turned to the person who had killed most of the spiders. The figure turned and she had a curvy shape and was had the height of a Dwarrow.

"Who are you?" Thorin said cautiously. Because holy shit this girl just killed more than two giant spiders with fucking ease. Thorin was in front of Bilbo slightly. 

Thilbo happened during the trolls when Bilbo had been forced to sing as entertainment. He was a very nice alto but he really needed better songs.

Mind you, Dwarrow find their soul mates by hearing them sing. Bilbo, however, had figured out that Thorin was his soul mate after Thorin had cleaned up from the Warg and Orc attack. Hobbits find their soul mates from the true scent that lies in them.

The woman slid off the hood that had somehow stayed on her head and her hair was in a slightly messy braid. 

"A much better question is who are you?"

The group was stunned to silence from the of the sheer beauty of her. Ebony hair, tanned skin, plump crimson lips and high, regal cheekbones. When luminous and eerie crimson eyes glared at them the silence was broken. 

"Thorin Oakenshield and company." Thorin stuttered.

"The King in Exile. Hm... A Hobbit, and Dwarrow. Well your Majesty, you can call me Dark. For now." Dark said, in a mocking tone before doing a sweeping bow that was loaded with sass.

Bilbo quickly analysed her and her outfit/weapons; long black cloak, black trousers, dark red lace-up shirt, and black boots. Yeah, pretty dark in the apparel section.

 A full quiver was strapped to her back along with a bow, two twin daggers at her belt and a sword in her hand. The arrows had silver tips and black feathers, and the daggers were silver with black handles. 

The sword was a beauty to behold, an Elven blade with Dwarrow hints in it. Both Elven and Dwarrow runes were on it. The blade itself was silver with a black handle. The sheath was made of black leather.

"Come on. I know a place safe from the arachnids. Damn those fucking bastards." They let out a nervous chuckle but looked a bit shocked at the vulgar tone she had. 

"Lock hands. Someone will have to hold my hand so none get lost." Dark ordered, rolling her eyes as they looked confused.

Bilbo piped up, "How do we know the forest won't try to trick us?"

Dark chuckled. "You it shall trick. But me? No. It knows better."

Thorin grabbed hands with Dark and they all followed her (most hallucinating after a step or three) until she stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Walls! I don't know the singer but type in Castle Walls nightcore on YouTube and it should pop up!

Dark had brought them to a large clearing which held a stable, a garden, a creek, and a cottage. The cottage was made of smooth stone with thick wooden doors. Dark opened the door and made sure all fourteen members of the company were inside before shutting the door and locking it. 

Dark snapped her fingers a couple times before they got out of the trance. 

"Where are we?" A golden blonde Dwarrow said, looking really confused. 

"My home. What is your name Mio?" Dark looked over at him.

Fili replied, "My name is Fili, Miss Dark."

Dark smiled softly and looked out the window. "It's getting late. Everyone should rest. I have plenty of rooms. There are two beds in each room. Sleep well." 

Fili and Kili shared, Ori and Dwalin too, as did Bilbo and Thorin did. Pair by pair the rooms were filled and soon Dark was stumbling into her room. Dark discarded her clothes and tugged on the pajamas she had. They were a pair of dark shorts that were her father's and an old shirt of her mother's.

*Morning* 

Per usual Dark awoke before the others. She carefully crept to the kitchen (not bothering to change into the day's clothes yet) and started to cook. She had prepared a monstrous amount of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and coffee. She has started to sing by the time Fili had stumbled out of his room... 

Shirtless. 

"Everyone thinks I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls. These castle walls. If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone here be screaming behind these castle walls? There is no one here at all, behind these castle walls."

Dark's back was turned away from Fili and he felt like his heart got punched in as a rich, strong alto voice sang.

"Everyone thinks I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls. These castle walls. If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone here be screaming behind these castle walls? There is no one here at all, behind these castle walls."

Fili sat down, whilst looking at Dark with love and amazement.

"No one knows I'm all alone, living in this castle made of stone. They say money that is freedom, but I feel trapped inside it all. And while, I sit so high upon a throne, I wonder how I can feel this though. On top of the world is beautiful but there is no place to fall."

As the other members of the company filed in the saw how Fili looked and knew that Dark was, surprisingly, his One. 

"Everyone thinks I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls. These castle walls. If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone here be screaming behind these castle walls. There is no one here at all, behind these castle walls."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No song today. Sorry. Oh and the 'Sinardin'? Italian. It means mine according to Google. Oh and Azyungâl.》Treasure in Khudzul.

Dark's alluring alto was joined by Fili's smooth, baritone for the last note. Dark flinched and turned, blushing. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you by singing." Dark's gaze held Fili's eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking Ma'am, what are you? You aren't tall enough to be one of the Men nor and Elf." Oin asked.

"Oh. I am an elf. Sort of." Dark said, at their looks. "I am also a Dwarrow. Hence the shortness."

"So you are half Dwarrow and half Elven?" Bombur asked.

"Yup. A genetic oddity. Dwarrow find their Ones by song and Elves find their Ones by touch, but I couldn't find my One from either." Dark explained.

"How did you find your One?" Ori looked fascinated.

"By voice. I heard him talk and I knew. I suppose Mahal blessed me that day." Dark stole a glance at Fili, who looked a bit heartbroken.

"Who is it Miss Dark?" Balin looked intrigued.

"I'd rather not say because I am unsure if he knows I am his. I will say he is in the company." At that Dark turned and showed the food. "Also my name is actually Zoë. Zoë Cariad. Eat up."

Zoë glided away and a few moments later they heard her bedroom door shut. Fili stood up and started to pace. 

"Penny for your thought?" Balin asked.

"She's my One. Should I just not tell her that I know she's mine? Should I tell her?" Fili let out a stream of questions before placing his head in his hands.

Bilbo put a hand on Fili's shoulder. "Tell Dark, erm... Miss Cariad when the time is right. Don't be like your idiot uncle and never say." 

As Bilbo finished his sentence, he glared at Thorin, who looked properly abashed. 

"How many times must I say I'm sorry Bilbo?!" Thorin groaned. "Mahal you're bossy."

"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the floor Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo threatened.

Thorin paled and laughter erupted from a corner. They turned around looking alarmed and saw Zoë on the floor laughing on the floor in tears. Fili rushed over and held her in his arms. Fili's warmth enveloped Zoë and she snuggled into him. 

Zoë inhaled his scent and sighed; he smelled like rain, iron, and fire. Fili clutched Zoë to his bare chest and nuzzled her soft locks.  Zoë smelled like rain, iron, and the forest. Fili walked them into Zoë's room. Zoë looked up. 

She leaned up a bit and kissed him. Fili froze but as Zoë started to pull away blushing he kissed her back. Fili tangled one hand in her hair and she grabbed one of his braids. Fili carried her to the bed before he laid her down and the kiss got more heated. 

Nothing happened however, for there was a knock at the door. "Fee? Dark? Oh um... Miss Zoë? You guys ok?"

"Damn it Kee." Fili groaned and pulled away from the kiss. Fili had his elbows on either side of Zoë's head and Zoë was flushed. 

"So, you know I'm your One?" Zoë said shyly. 

Fili chuckled heartily. "Yes Azyungâl."

She stood and Fili gazed at what she wearing for she was only in a towel. Zoë noticed that Fili was staring at her. "Sorry, I had heard the sass and forgot." 

Zoë put on her undergarments before slipping on a pair of black trousers and a black tunic before brushing her hair. 

"Hey Mio?" Zoë said turning to face Fili. 

"Mio?" Fili looked confused.

"Yes. Mio means mine in Sinardin." Zoë explained whilst cuddling into Fili, laying her head on his bare chest. She breathed deeply and snuggled in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add today.

Fili stroked Zoë's hair as their soul bond grew.

She mapped out Fili's tanned skin with her fingers. A loud crash was heard and the door swung open. Fili took on a defensive position in front of Zoë.

Kili was slapped when Fili saw him walk in.

"KILI WHAT THE HELL?!" Fili bellowed. Kili now had a fairly large red handprint on his face.

Zoë got up and with the grace of an elf, lept over to them. She looked at Kili's face and chuckled, "It should heal in a couple of hours." 

Zoë stood and smacked the back of Kili's head. 

"Ow. Women are violent!" Kili muttered which got him another whack from Zoë. 

"This is why I told you to call me Dark at first. My um temper is not always restrained." Zoë grabbed Fili's hand and Kili's ear, and dragged them into the kitchen.

"One. Fili and I are soul mates. Two. Why isn't anyone eating? Three. Never piss me off or you'll end up like Kili or worse. Four. We're leaving soon. Any questions?" Zoë asked. 

The company just gaped. 

"Good. Now eat!" Zoë let go of Kili's ear, but not Fili's hand. 

Fili chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. They walked over to the table and Fili pulled out Zoë's chair before planting a kiss on her head. Everyone started to dig in on the food. Especially Bombur, who claimed that it was almost as good as his momma's, who had taught him how to cook.

Zoë just waved off the compliments. Once the food was done, Zoë whisked some dishes off to the kitchen, where she started to scrub them. Fili walked in a couple minutes after, carrying the rest. 

"They went to bathe and change. I can stay and help if you like."

"You don't have too. You go bathe too if you like." Zoë said, kissing Fili's cheek and scrubbing the dishes. 

"If you wish." Fili bowed playfully, and went to go bathe.

Zoë finished the dishes and strode out to her stables where her favourite steed Nyx, was waiting for a treat. Zoë fed Nyx a few sugar cubes and an apple before she stiffened, turned around and screamed.


End file.
